The is a phase IV clinical trial evaluating two treatment regimens for AIDS-related CMV retinitis, both of which are administered without a central venous catheter: (1) ganciclonir intraocular device plus oral ganciclonir and (2) intravenous cidofovir. The primary objective of the trial is to compare the newest CMV retinitis drug, cidofovir, to a commonly used treatment regimen, the ganciclonir intraocular device plus oral ganciclonir, with respect to efficacy in preventing vision loss. A secondary objective is to compare a treatment regimen that incorporates highly active local therapy with treatments that do not. To accomplish this objective, patients who terminate cidofovir treatment because of toxicity will be recommended to continue with alterative systemic treatment and patients who progress will undergo a second course of induction with cidofovir and will start oral ganciclovir.